Hidden Abuse
by SakuraMoon1989
Summary: *Complete* Kagome is in an abusive relationship. What happens when the head of her department, Inuyasha, finds out? What will she do when he tells his brother? Kag/Sess AU... please R&R. please let me know if you think I should continue
1. Lie To Me

A/N: Hey, i just wanted to say thanks to all the people who reviewed for the teaser. I was excited when i read them. I appreciate the support and I'll have the review responses below this note.

Cowgirl 101- Hey, I really appreciate the advice. I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing and I'll take any advice given!! Thanks again!!

JenKonoha- So I kinda took your advice and looked for a different song to try to find one that better suited this chapter and I think I may have found one. It kinda fits Kagome's situation better than the last one, but it doesn't go along completely with the story line. Oh well, thanks for the support and here's the rest of the chapter!!

kimchan884- Thanks for the support. I love it when people review. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Lady-night-shade04- Just wanted to say thanks. I'm glad your hooked, that makes me feel like i've accomplished something!! I do try. Well, here's the full chappie!

Pearl Knight- I think your review was my favorite. But not because you offered advice, it was b/c it was cute. My mom read it and cracked up laughing. Well here is the whole chappie!! Hope you like!!

KACE19- Thanks for the review. I appreciate the support. I'm gonna need it!! lol, keep reading!

kouga's older woman- Thanks for the encouragement. tears I think I'm gonna cry...lol j/k, but keep reading, its gonna be juicey

Lie To Me

We all talk about how, if we were ever in an abusive relationship, we would get out of it. No matter what because, why in the world would we let ourselves get caught up with someone who was not going to love us? Why would we do that? But then again, how would we know that we had the strength to get out of it? How do we know that that is what we would really do? How do we know that we wouldn't be scared shitless? That we would be afraid that no matter what we did, no matter who we told, they would always find out and would beat us, un-mercilessly. Of course, since we don't normally experience that kind of thing, we don't really worry about it. However, when the fear of being abused grips you in its clutches, you never really know what you will do. Especially when they threaten the people you love…

"YOU BITCH!!"

A slap rang throughout the room. "You just don't know when to stop do you? You can't do anything right! If it weren't for me you'd be out on the streets pulling scraps from garbage cans for your next meal! You should be grateful that I don't throw you out!"

The man standing above her snarled then hit her once more for good measure, turning his back to her. She glared at him in return, tears running from her swollen eyes onto her throbbing cheeks. "I hate you," she mumbled below her breath, but she knew he heard her.

He turned to her, an evil smile pulling at his lips, his fangs sticking out slightly. "Yes, hate me Kagome. But you and I both know that you will always come back here. You have no where else to go."

Kagome grinned slightly, then winced as she injured her throbbing cheek, "One day you will get what is coming to you. One day I will be free from you. And I will hold on to that hope until you are dead. You are a bastard and I hate you, Naraku."

Naraku growled menacingly at her. He lifted his hand and brought it sharply down on her cheek, "You will obey me, or you will suffer the consequences. And trust me, you don't want that." Kagome nodded, holding her burning cheek. She would have a bruise in the morning, but she didn't care. She just held on to the hope that someday she would be rid of this monster. _One day… _With that thought she collapsed from sheer exhaustion and pain.

_Our candle burns away  
The ashes full of lies  
I gave my soul to you  
You cut me from behind_

_Nowhere to run and nowhere to hide  
You're scared of the truth, I'm tired of the lies  
Cuz who I am, is where you wanna be_

When Kagome woke up two hours later Naraku had gone from their house. Well his house as he referred to it. She had no place there, but still, he would not allow her to leave. He threatened her, her family, her friends…everything that she loved and held dear to her heart was in danger if she didn't do exactly as he said. But it began getting harder and harder for her to stand being near him. She was sure she would die if something didn't happen soon to drag her away from all this.

She sat up slowly then stood and waited for the pain in her head to subside. She knew she was going to have a hell of a time covering up the bruises this time. Inuyasha was sure to see them, and if he couldn't see them then she was sure he would smell them this time. Her boss, and close friend, had always been worried about her. She was just glad Naraku didn't know about him. If he had he would definitely threaten him. She made her way slowly to the bathroom and began her morning routine. Bathe, blow-dry hair, dress in work clothes, put on make-up (tons of it today). She was done and ready for work in an hour, but was sure she hadn't put on enough make-up. She'd always been afraid someone would notice the bruises eventually, but as of yet no one had. She was still extra careful about what she said and what she wore.

Finally ready to go to work, she grabbed her keys and headed for her door. Twenty minutes later she was entering a large building, deep within the heart of the city. She worked with the Taisho Corporation, the largest and most popular record company in Japan. Taisho Sesshoumaru was the President and CEO and his brother, Inuyasha, was whom she worked under. Inuyasha was her boss, and a good friend. She had known him since their childhood, had known he was a hanyou, and had even dated him in high school, but they had both decided that they made better friends. She had never met Sesshoumaru, and she didn't know if she wanted to from what she had heard. Apparently he was a very handsome demon, but also he was a cold and ruthless man when it came to other people. Cold towards people, and ruthless in the dealings with his corporation.

Kagome sighed as she sat down at her desk, and then wished she hadn't bumped her leg on the desk. She hissed in pain as her bruise throbbed under her slacks. She started her day by taking a large sip of her Starbucks. _Thank the Kamis for Starbucks_, she thought absently. She smiled as she logged onto her computer to begin her day's work. She'd been there for about thirty minutes when exactly what she feared would happen, did happen. A young woman, about her age, give or take a couple years, knocked on her office door before poking her head in.

"Yes?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha-sama said he wanted to see you. He said it was urgent and you she go to him immediately." The young woman smiled at her and bowed, exiting the doorway.

Just what she had feared. _Inuyasha can smell my bruises and cuts. What am I gonna do?_ Kagome moaned as she stood up and made the short trek to Inuyasha's office. He was the head of his department so his office was near the back of the building. It wasn't far, but it was still a pain in the ass to get to. She made it there in a short bit of time and didn't have to wait long to be invited in. The minute she shut the door and turned to face him, she was bombarded.

"Kagome, are you alright? I could smell you're blood the minute you walked in the building. What happened?" Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and made her look him in the eye.

She shook her head frantically, tears welling up in her eyes. "I can't tell you. If I tell you and he finds out, he'll kill me. He really will."

"Who, Kagome? Who is gonna kill you?" Inuyasha asked diligently, refusing to give up. It wasn't an option where Kagome was concerned.

"Naraku… He'll kill you too." She began to cry in earnest, she was so scared for him.

Inuyasha snorted. "That bastard couldn't touch me. I've got so much shit on him he could be swimming in it by the end of the day."

Kagome giggled and hiccupped as her tears slowed.

"Tell me what happened. Tell me everything. If I can't help you, then I know someone who can."

Kagome nodded and let him lead her over to the couch he had slid up against one wall of his office. When she began to tell him about how her relationship with Naraku had escalated from friendship to him beating her, she started crying again. She couldn't help it. She was afraid for him, afraid that he would die because she couldn't handle it herself.

After her strenuous tale was over, Inuyasha pulled her to him. "God Kagome. I'm so sorry. I should have seen it sooner. There were so many signs. God, we've got to get you out of there. Come with me. I know where you can stay until we can get you your own place. And don't worry this guy won't last long. My family has connections and we can get him stuck in a penitentiary if we need to. We'll get this taken care of for you Kags. God I'm such an idiot."

"No Inuyasha, its not your fault. I should have come forward sooner."

Inuyasha just stayed silent as he led her to his private elevator, one of the only ones that led to Sesshoumaru's floor. If anyone could do anything for her it was him.

_Don't act like an angel  
You fallen again  
You're no super hero  
I found in the end_

_So lie to me once again  
And tell me everything will be alright  
Lie to me once again  
And ask yourself before we say goodbye  
Well goodbye  
Was it worth it in the end..._

Kagome thought they'd be in that elevator forever. She knew the building was tall, but she'd never been past the 20th floor or so. They were going to the 87th floor, the top floor of the building. Kagome was more than nervous. Her heart was pounding so loud she was sure not only Inuyasha, but also every demon and half demon in the building, could hear her. Including the one they were going to see. Sesshoumaru. _I need to calm down. I need to relax… oh god, we're going to meet his brother. What am I gonna do?_ Kagome was completely freaking out. She didn't know how she was going to ask this stranger for help. Yes she'd met Inuyasha's father, and his mother, but never his brother. She didn't know what she was going to do. Didn't know how she was going to tell this stranger her situation.

Inuyasha reached over and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Relax Kagome. It'll be all right. Naraku and Sesshoumaru have been rivals since High School. He would do anything to help bring him down. Don't worry. If Sesshoumaru won't help, my dad will. He likes you. You're like the daughter he wished he had." Inuyasha laughed lightly.

Kagome smiled up at him, "Yeah, I know he's told me before. Several times."

After a few minutes the elevator dinged, signifying that they'd reached their floor. Leading the way, Inuyasha approached Sesshoumaru's secretary and told her that he needed to speak to him immediately, and knew that he wasn't busy. The secretary, who was wide eyed from his attitude, stood and went back to tell Sesshoumaru about his brother's arrival.

A few minutes later the woman returned, "Sesshoumaru-sama will see you now."

Inuyasha glanced back at Kagome, smiled, and then turned to lead the way into Sesshoumaru's office. When he didn't hear her footsteps behind him, he turned around and grabbed her wrist to drag her into the office with him, "Don't worry, he doesn't bite…hard." He smirked again as he led her to the office door. The thing was enormous. _I could fit four of my rooms in here._ Kagome thought as she looked around. The walls of the office themselves were painted white and there were mainly red and dark blue decorations. The office was conservatively decorated. A large desk sat smack dab in the middle of the room. There was a flat screen desktop computer, and various piles of paperwork, neatly placed on the desk. It was spotless. On another corner of the desk sat a laptop computer and its leather carrying case sat on the floor beside the desk.

Kagome glanced around looking for the only other man in the office. She almost gasped when she saw him. _He's gorgeous,_ the thought flashed through her head, unexpected. Standing in front of the full-length window, he provided a full view of himself to her. He was tall, and had long, silky looking silver hair. Where Inuyasha's hair was wild and unruly, Sesshoumaru's was straight, with not a hair out of place. His black suit that he'd taken the jacket off of fit him magnificently. It showed off his muscular arms and let people know that he wasn't a lazy businessman. He was fit. His black slacks were perfect also. Not even a spec of lint on him. Her gaze traveled back up his body and met his eyes. He had turned to face them, and she almost gasped at the spark that was sent through her body, leaving a trail of flames in its wake. She shook it off, thinking that every woman that met him probably felt the same thing. His eyes were golden, like Inuyasha's, but they had a certain shine in the sunlight that was being filtered into the office. He broke their gaze first.

"Inuyasha, my secretary said this was urgent. State your business."

_Well he gets down to business fast. No wasting time for him,_ Kagome smirked a little; trying to hid it by turning her head.

Inuyasha ushered her forward, "Higurashi Kagome, this is Taisho Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru, this is Higurashi Kagome. Kagome works in my department. She needs protection. I told her you might help. If you don't I'll take it to father."

"And what, may I ask, does she need protection from?"

Kagome spoke up this time, "Naraku."

_You said you were there for me  
You wouldn't let me fall  
All the times I shared with you  
Were you even there at all?_

_Nowhere to run and no where to hide  
You're scared of the truth, I'm tired of the lies  
Cuz who I am, is where you wanna be_

Kagome flinched at the growl that emanated from Sesshoumaru. His eyes flashed red for a moment, and then they were normal again, as if it'd never happened. She glanced at Inuyasha, as if to confirm what she saw, but he was too focused on Sesshoumaru. She looked back to Sesshoumaru; he had moved to his desk and sat down.

"Why exactly do you need protection from him?"

She looked at him wide eyed, and began nervously, "I guess you could say he's my boyfriend. Not that I want to be with him. He really gave me no choice. He beats me. Everyday almost. He threatens my friends, my family, and everything that I hold dear. I just want to get away from him. I don't want to my family to suffer though. I know he will go through with his threats. One of my friends had a terrible accident when I didn't obey him. At least we were told it was an accident. No one ever really knew. Listen, I don't want either of you to risk anything for me if it means that you are going to get hurt. I would feel terrible if either of you were hurt because of me."

"Kagome, I have told you countless times, you are like a sister to me. It is my duty to protect you. I would sacrifice anything to make sure you were happy. You're my friend and my sister."

Sesshoumaru pushed a button down on his receiver, "Ayame?"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" A small voice piped from the speaker.

"Have the office inside mine prepared, the one for my personal assistant. We have a new addition to our floor." He let the button up, "You will take up the position of my personal assistant. I can keep a better eye on you that way. You will also move your items into my home. You will stay there until this situation is taken care of. Is he home at the moment?"

"No, he stays away from the house during the day."

"Then you will go now and gather your things. He will never know if you get your things now. He won't even know where you are. Inuyasha, you will take her. Take her to my home afterwards and tell Jaken to show her to her room. I will call him and inform him of her arrival. Go, there is much to do today."

Kagome and Inuyasha nodded and turned to leave, Inuyasha leading the way. Kagome paused at the door. She turned to Sesshoumaru and gave him a dazzling smile.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru."

He nodded his head in return and then she was gone.

_Don't act like an angel  
You fallen again  
You're no super hero  
I found in the end_

_So lie to me once again  
And tell me everything will be alright  
Lie to me once again  
And ask yourself before we say goodbye  
Well goodbye  
Was it worth it in the end_

Kagome rushed around her room packing all her clothes and keep-sakes from the shelves and drawers and placed them into the suitcases she had gathered from the closet. Inuyasha was downstairs watching the door, just in case Naraku decided to show up early. She hurried as fast as she could, but it still took about an hour to get her stuff together. She ended up with about three and a half large suitcases full of clothing and a medium sized box full of her treasures. She called out to Inuyasha to let him know that she was done and that she needed his help. He was by her side within seconds and had a hold of two of the suitcases. She grabbed the other one and the box and began to carry them down the stairs, out the door and into the car.

It took them about an hour to get to Sesshoumaru's home. It was enormous too. But then again, he was the President and CEO of a major corporation. Kagome stared in awe at the beautiful home that was presented to her. The driveway wasn't very long, but it was lined with tall oak trees and beautiful flowers. Kagome's mouth stood open as they pulled up in front of the house. Inuyasha leaned over to her, "Kagome, you look like a fish. Close your mouth."

Her mouth shut immediately and she shot him a very annoyed glare. He grinned at her and pulled out his cell phone. Holding down Sesshoumaru's assigned speed dial number, he waited for him to pick up.

"Hey Sesshoumaru. We're here and we're fixing to get her stuff moved up to the room."

A pause. "Yeah, do you want her to stay here, or do you want her to come back to the office to get moved in there. She did leave her car there after all."

Another pause. "Okay, we'll be there as soon as we get done here and you can tell her what her duties will be. Jeez, take a chill pill, Maru. We'll be there shortly. Later."

Snapping the phone shut Inuyasha turned to Kagome and motioned for her to come with him. A couple of servants appeared and grabbed Kagome's things, "We're gonna follow them to your room and then we're gonna go back to the office so that you can get settled into your new position."

Kagome nodded and followed him into the house. The minute she stepped in she almost had the wind knocked out of her at the beauty of the house. She'd thought the outside was lovely, but she hadn't even thought about what the inside would look like. She blinked a few times. The walls, unlike his office, were made of some kind of wooden material, as were the floors, in the front hall. They were ushered towards the stairs and once at the top, Kagome almost had her breath knocked out for a second time. She looked around, mouth agape, in shock at how beautiful his home was. The walls of the hallways leading to her room were painted white, with various different framed paintings hanging on the wall. Some of which were rare pieces, by famous artists. She jumped when they stopped suddenly, causing her to run into Inuyasha's back. She mumbled a quick apology.

"Wow Kagome. He put you in the room right next to his. I didn't think he'd ever let anyone stay in this room. It is connected to his by a small study in the middle. He probably wants to keep an extra close eye on you. We've had dealings with Naraku before, and not all of them ended well," He turned to the servants who had carried her things up, "Just leave them by the foot of her bed. She'll be back later to get settled in and she can put her own things up the way she likes them."

The servants nodded and disappeared into the room. The reappeared a moment later, this time carrying nothing.

"Come on Kagome. We've got to get you settled in to your new position."

Kagome nodded and followed him down the stairs, out of the house, and into the car.

_Why'd you have to up and run away  
A million miles away  
I wanna close my eyes and make believe  
That I never found you_

_Just when I put my guard away  
It's the same old story  
You left me broken and betrayed  
It's the same old story_

Kagome sat at her new desk, typing away diligently. Sesshoumaru had given her a shit-load of work to do that day, probably to keep her mind off of the situation at hand. She had been so afraid for her friend's safety a few hours ago, but the stacks of paperwork and things that needed to be faxed had kept her busy. Now she was typing up formal invitations for a dinner at Sesshoumaru's home for his business partners. She had been informed that, as his personal assistant, she was in charge of sending the invitations and she also had to attend. She had tried to ask Sesshoumaru politely if she could not attend and he had fixed her with a look that had her nodding and saying she would be ready. She growled in frustration and almost slammed her hand into the keyboard, but decided to hit the desk instead. _God this is so infuriating!! _Kagome thought irately. She growled at the computer, wishing it would do what she wanted. But instead, every time she tried to print one of the invitations, it look lopsided and out of proportion. _The gods must hate me._ She growled again when another one of the pages came out lopsided.

36 minutes later

Kagome shouted in triumph as the last page she had printed came out perfectly. Since Sesshoumaru had about 8 business partners she set the printer to print about 8 more. She added one extra just in case. About five minutes later she began to write each name, and address, on the envelopes in an elegant form of calligraphy. The writing was tedious, but when it was done, the beauty of the letters as they flowed together was worth it. _I am so glad I took those calligraphy classes in college._ She smiled and laid the envelopes out across her desk so that they could dry.

Sesshoumaru glanced up, eyebrow shooting up under his bangs, hearing her light shout. _What is that crazy woman up to?_ He had heard her growl about 30 minutes ago, give or take a few. The inhuman sound coming from this human woman made his eyebrow slide up beneath his bangs. Now she sounded as if she had just won a fight with a dangerous opponent. He smirked, a small twitch of his lips upward, barely visible to the untrained eye, when he heard her mumble something about stupid printers and not printing things straight, or smearing when they were done. He hadn't had a personal assistant in almost ten years, and now that the office inside his office was filled, he wasn't sure what to think. He had explained to her this morning what she was going to do for him everyday. Some days being different than others.

_Flashback_

_Sesshoumaru sighed inaudibly as his brother and Kagome entered his office. He had been looking out the windows again, trying to figure out what he was going to do about his most recent problem. _Speak of the devil,_ he thought. Turning to face them, he gestured for them to sit, and he soon followed suit. He glanced from his brother to the gir- no, woman, before him._

"_Did you get all of your personal items moved into my home?" He asked quietly._

_Kagome nodded, "Yes, sir." She was still in awe that he was doing this for her. She figured it had more to do with the fact that he and Naraku were rivals._

"_Inuyasha, you are dismissed. You should find a replacement for Ms. Higurashi's position as soon as possible."_

_Inuyasha nodded and stood. He reached over and squeezed Kagome's shoulder before exiting the office. She smiled warmly at him before turning back to his brother, her new boss. She took a deep, calming breath. _

"_I just wanted to say thank you. For everything. I really appreciate it. I mean, I know its mostly because you hate Naraku, but I still really appreciate you doing this."_

"_Hn," was Sesshoumaru's reply, "Ms. Higurashi, you are correct in your assumption that it is mostly because I loathe that foul half-breed. He has been a thorn in my side for years. Now, do you understand the requirements for your new position?"_

"_Inuyasha told me a lot about what I was going to be doing, but I'm not certain I understand quite everything."_

"_You are to be here every morning at precisely 7 am. I suggest you bring with you Starbucks, because if you do not have it with you, I will send you to go get it. I will call you each morning with my preference for the day." Kagome nodded, encouraging him to continue, "From there you will take care of all my correspondences. If it something that I deem unworthy of my immediate attention, you will take care of it. Each morning you will find a list of assignments for the day. I will have it printed up and placed on your desk each morning. The days will be long and hard, some more difficult than others. There is currently a list of tasks to keep you occupied for the rest of the day on your desk. Should you need anything, your office is linked to mine and you need not do anything but ask. If you understand your assignment then you are dismissed."_

_Kagome nodded and stood. She turned and moved away from him into her office._

End Flashback

He fought off the urge to sigh, again. The day was passing by at a torturously slow crawl. He just wanted to get out of here, but he had pressing matters to attend to. He picked up his cell, and flipped it open, holding down #1 for speed dial, he called his father.

_Don't act like an angel  
You fallen again  
You're no super hero  
I found in the end_

_So lie to me once again  
And tell me everything will be alright  
Lie to me once again  
And ask yourself before we say goodbye  
Well goodbye  
Was it worth it in the end..._

Inuyasha hit his head on his desk miserably. There was no way he was every going to find a good replacement for Kagome. She was just too damn good at her job. She was good at everything she set her mind to doing. It was just surprising that she had gotten into a situation like the one she was in now. Well, not really surprising, because she was a fierce and loyal friend. She would do anything to protect the ones she loved. And that love and kindness is what got her into trouble. Picking up the phone, Inuyasha called the newspaper to place an ad in the help wanted section. He then went onto the company website to post the job opening there. His brother was such a pain in the ass sometimes and it drove him nuts.

Kagome smiled, glad that her office was near an outside wall. Along the back wall of her office were full-length windows, just like the ones in Sesshoumaru's office. She stood and looked out at the city below her. She was taking a short break from her work and wanted to relax a little. She grabbed a bottled water from the slightly stocked mini-fridge in her office and popped the lid off. She had finished almost everything on the list he had given her. She only had a few more quick things to do and she didn't want to get done too early. She was gonna have to take one of her days off and go shopping for a dress for Sesshoumaru's dinner party. He said it was a formal affair and that he would have his housekeeper go with her, since she had experience in the previous dinner parties. Kagome sighed deeply and turned back to her desk, only to gasp in shock as she found her boss leaning against the door jam.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! You scared me," Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself and closed her eyes to gather herself. When she opened them she smiled at him, "Is there something I can do for you Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He just stayed there, leaning against the door jam, until she began to fidget under his intense gaze. His golden eyes were driving into hers and she began to think that maybe he was angry with her._ Oh god! Why is he just staring at me? Why wont he say something? Did I do something wrong?_ She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard his deep baritone drifting across the room.

"Finish your work. We shall leave soon."

She nodded to him and watched as he pushed himself away from the door and into his own office. She thought for a minute there that she was a goner. She sighed lightly and sat down to finish her assignments, letting her mind wander to her situation with Naraku._ What am I going to do?_

_Lie to me once again  
It's the same old story  
Lie to me once again  
It's the same old story_

Was it worth it in the end...

Oh yeah, another thing you guys, it might be a while before I update. It took me about a week and a half, two weeks to come up with this(but thats b/c I wasn't writing the whole time). I usually spend my time looking for a job, but this story idea hit me and I just couldn't let it get away. Bear with me, OK? I'll have chappie 2 up for you ASAP!! Luv ya guys,

Sakura


	2. Bring On The Rain

Chapter Two Bring On The Rain

_Kagome sighed deeply. She was standing on a balcony staring out onto a beautiful garden. There had to be hundreds of different types of plants out there. She jumped slightly when she felt two arms wind around her waist from behind, but relaxed when she realized who it was. She should have known, she'd been having this same dream, in different settings, for the past few months. She leaned back into the arms that were holding her so tightly._

_"When are you going to tell me who you are?" _

_Having heard his deep baritone voice ask the question, she turned in his arms to look up into his face. Again, the only feature she could make out were his stunning golden eyes. She knew she knew him. Somewhere in the back of her mind it tugged at her, but she couldn't quite place him. How many people could possible have golden eyes like that. She smiled up at him._

_"I could ask you the same question," She pause for a moment, "How long have we been doing this?" She asked wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning against his chest._

_"Four months, two weeks, and 5 days." He answered immediately._

_"Counting?" She laughed lightly, the sound was music to his ears._

_He grasped her chin between his fingers and made her look at him, "Yes." He leaned down slowly, and even though he couldn't see them, his lips found hers in a soft kiss. The kiss was short but sweet, having the desired effect on her. _

_"What should I call you? We never really did talk about that," She stated softly._

_He looked up at the moon thoughtfully. He didn't want to tell her his full name, because then she would know him, but he wouldn't know her. They had already come to the conclusion that they were both real people and not just fantasies. "Maru. Call me Maru. My mother called me that when I was young."_

_She nodded against his chest, "Maru... I like it. You can call me Rashi."_

_"Rashi? What part of your name is that?"_

_"Its the last part of my last name. What about Maru? What part of your name is that?"  
_

_"It is the last four letters of my first name."_

_Kagome smiled up at him again. "So, do you think we've ever met before? You seem familiar to me, but I can't seem to place where I know you from."_

_"I also have a sense of familiarity with you. I do believe we know each other from somewhere. Although, I cannot yet grasp where."_

_Kagome nodded again. "How's work? You told me last night that you'd been having some trouble. What happened?"_

_"One of my employee's is being harassed. She's a hard worker, and I'm doing my best to help her."_

_"That's good that you're getting it figured out. I'm glad that everything is working out."_

_"What about you? How is your job faring?"_

_Kagome snorted, a very unlady-like noise, "Work sucks. I was promoted, but now I'm working as an assistant for a slave driver." Maru laughed and Kagome growled at him in return. "I'm not kidding. He really is a slave driver. His father owns the company that he runs and he has to have everything perfect. If things don't go his way he has a cow. A big fat brown cow." Kagome laughed slightly at her own joke._

_Maru chuckled, a low sound coming from deep within him. "Dawn approaches."_

_"Well, then I guess its almost time for us to part ways. Until tomorrow night."_

_Maru nodded, "Tomorrow night."_

_Leaning down he caught her lips in a passionate kiss, pouring out all his intensity into the kiss, both of them fighting for dominance. Their tongues mingled and danced together as though they were one. Kagome moaned into his mouth and Maru began to ran his hand down her back and-_

Kagome jerked awake and sat up rapidly. Almost too rapidly. She held her hand to her heart, and felt it beating frantically in her chest. That's how they always ended. Their lips together, their bodies molded together, as if they were but one entity. Kagome knew this man, whoever he was, was the one for her. She jumped when she heard a heart wrenching howl come from the room next to her. Only then did she notice the other person in her room.

"Do not fret, Kagome. He has been howling like that every morning for the past several months. Something to do with a dream he's been having." Kagome nodded dumbly at the female youkai. "Oh, forgive my manners. I'm Tsuki, Sesshoumaru's older sister. The only reason I know your name is because he told me. He explained your situation to me last night. We were up for several hours."

Kagome smiled warmly at the woman, "It's nice to meet you Tsuki. I had no idea Sesshoumaru had an older sister. I know Inuyasha, but he never mentioned a sister either."

"Well, I'm not technically their sister. I was adopted by Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru's father, when I was but a child. Sesshoumaru was still, how do you say, 'a bun in the oven.' Inutaisho-sama took me in and took care of me. Raised me as his own."

Kagome nodded in understanding, "Inutaisho is a kind soul. He is fierce and loyal to those he loves and considers his. I would not have my job at his company if it were not for me having grown up with Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru and I never really talked much, but I have a feeling that I will be getting to know him a lot better now."

"I had heard Sesshoumaru had promoted you to his personal assistant. It has been several years since he last had a personal assistant. Jaken has long since retired. Well dear, lets get you out of bed and to breakfast. Its being cooked as we speak."

Kagome smiled kindly at the youkai. She nodded and got out of bed to start getting ready for the day. Tsuki left her to her devices and went to visit her brother. She always did after one of his dreams, it seemed to be the only way to calm him.

_Another day has almost come and gone_

_Can't imagine what else could go wrong_

_Sometimes I'd like to hide away_

_Somewhere and lock the door_

_A single battle lost but not the war_

_Cuz tomorrows another day_

_And I'm thirsty anyways_

_So bring on the rain_

Sesshoumaru looked up at the clock for what seemed like the tenth time in an hour. _What is wrong with me? Why am I in such a hurry to get out of here? Could it be because of her? Rashi?_ Sesshoumaru couldn't stop thinking about the woman he saw in his dreams every night. _What is so familiar about her? I know her from somewhere. But where?_ He stood and went over to the windows behind his desk. The sky was clear, the smog that was always so thick, wasn't so bad today. He stood there for what seemed like hours, but was merely half of one. He glanced at the clock and found it was time for them to eat lunch.

"Higurashi," He said loud enough for her to hear him.

After a moment, she appeared in the doorway. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Are you hungry? It is around time for lunch."

Kagome nodded dumbly, mouth hanging slightly in shock. She didn't know he could be nice.

"Kagome, that look is rather unbecoming. Please close your mouth, unless you would like to catch a fly." Sesshoumaru had said it with his normal, monotone voice, but Kagome saw a small twinkle in his eyes and watched his lips twitch upwards. It was unnoticeable to the untrained eye, but Kagome saw it immediately. She snapped her mouth shut and glared at him.

"What would you like to have for lunch?" Sesshoumaru asked, turning away from her, and walking back to his desk.

"Food, preferably," She mumbled, but she knew he could hear her.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it."

"I know you heard me. Honestly, I couldn't care less what I ate for lunch, as long as it tastes good." She flashed a bright smile at him.

"Very well, come with me."

She followed him out of his office, down the hall, and into the private elevator, one of the two that reached his floor. They waited silently in the elevator for it to reach the bottom floor and Sesshoumaru motioned for Kagome to step out before him. The sight that awaited her made her pause in her steps. Sitting in front of her was a midnight blue Mazda RX-8. Its flawless paint and spotless silver rims made it stand out amongst the other cars in the parking garage. She hadn't really noticed this morning what he'd been driving because she'd driven her own car and had made it to the office before he had, which he thought was rather unusual. There was a sign hanging in front of where he'd parked. It read, "RESERVED FOR SESSHOUMARU TAISHO." Kagome smiled at the sign. Figures he'd have something like that. It seemed like he always made sure that everyone knew when something was his._ He should add 'PARK HERE AND DIE' to the bottom. That would fit very well._ Kagome laughed lightly at the way her thoughts were turning.

Clicking the unlock button, Sesshoumaru opened the passenger door for Kagome. He then got in on the drivers side and started the car. Kagome just stared at him from the corner of her eye, shocked. _This is sooo weird. He acts like a slave driver in the office, but a gentleman away from the office? Wow, extremely weird._ Kagome got lost in her thoughts as Sesshoumaru pulled out of the parking garage and into the crowded streets of Tokyo.

Kagome concentration on her typing was broken as her office phone rang again. It'd been doing that all day. She sighed, leaned over and picked up the receiver.

"Moshi Moshi."

_"Yes, hello, is this Higurashi Kagome?"_

"Yes, how can I help you?"

_"My name is Ookami Kouga. I'm calling to R.S.V.P. for Sesshoumaru-sama's business party next weekend."_

Kagome nodded her head and reached across her desk for the list of people who were being invited. Glancing over it she found his name quickly. "Alright Kouga-sama, I have your name right here and I will let Sesshoumaru-sama know that you will be in attendance. Just a few quick reminders, dress nice, Sesshoumaru-sama suggests you bring a date with you. There will be dancing. Everything will begin around six o'clock that evening, and I personally suggest you be on time. Sesshoumaru-sama does not take kindly to tardiness."

_"__Yes, he can be a stick in the mud occasionally, can't he? No, don't answer that. I will be there promptly at six. Thank you, Kagome-san."_ And with that he hung up.

Kagome stood and walked to her door. She leaned on the door frame and just watched Sesshoumaru for a moment. He knew she was standing there, but refused to acknowledge her presence for the moment, so Kagome took this time to study him. He was standing at his windows again, staring out on the setting sun of Tokyo. He was absolutely gorgeous. There was no doubt in her mind that he could have any woman he wanted, yet he stayed single. _Oh Kami...He's gay...Snap out of it Higurashi. There is no was someone who looks that...delicious... is gay. He's probably just tired of all of the money hungry women who try to weasel their way into his life._ Deciding it was time to stop ogling him, she stepped forward and put one hand on her hip and positioning herself in a sassy stance, she licked her lips unconsciously.

"We just got another R.S.V.P. for your business party."

"Who." Was his simple reply.

"Ookami Kouga... He called you a stick in the mud."

Sesshoumaru snorted lightly, the rude sound out of place in his elegant office, "That baka wouldn't know a hole in the ground from his own head," He mumbled slightly. Kagome heard him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama I'm appalled. I had no idea you knew what baka meant." She grinned as he turned to her. She was still in her sassy stance, the smile making her look all the more devious.

"You'd be equally appalled if you knew what else I knew." Sesshoumaru smirked at her, looking even more devious than she did.

Suddenly nervous, Kagome's heart beat increased. The way he was looking at her made her feel like a deliciously rich chocolate cake that he couldn't wait to sink his teeth into. She began to back away from him and stumbled over her words.

"Well...I...umm...I- I gotta go... Got stuff...stuff to do." With that she darted out of his office and into her own.

He heard her plunk into her office chair, behind her desk and smirked. His sensitive ears picked up her increased breathing and heart-rate. So, he had her all hot and bothered did he? This Higurashi woman was turning out to be a very interesting person.

On the other side of the office wall Kagome took deep calming breaths, trying to slow her heart rate back to normal. _What is he doing to me?_ He had looked as though he would pounce on her at any moment and devour her. And she would have enjoyed every moment of it. Somehow her thought began to drift to Naraku... _Kami I hate him. And everything he made me do... I will forever regret it... Can anything else go wrong?_

_Its almost like the hard time circle round_

_A couple drops and they all start coming down_

_Yeah I might feel defeated _

_And I might hang my head_

_I might be barely breathing_

_But I'm not dead_

_Cuz tomorrow's another day _

_And I'm thirsty anyway_

_So bring on the rain_

Kagome sighed deeply. It was beginning to get harder to not fear for the safety of her family. Are they safe? Has anyone tried to hurt them recently? _Please let them be safe._ Kagome numbly gathered all of her things together and stacked them on her desk. She then turned to her computer and put the finishing touches on her last assignment for the day. She was finished in mere minutes and began shutting her computer off. She grabbed her things and placed them in her shoulder bag along with her wallet and other miscellaneous items. She walked from her office into Sesshoumaru's and found him seated at his desk, typing away on his computer.

"I'm done with my assignments for the day Sesshoumaru-sama. I'm gonna head home to get dinner. You should probably hurry too. You know how Tsuki gets when you miss dinner. She's worried about your health." Kagome turned to walk towards the door.

"I will be home shortly." He never looked away from his computer, or stopped typing.

Kagome nodded and walked out of his office and to the elevator. She was in the parking garage within minutes and at Sesshoumaru's home 45 minutes later. She never got over how beautiful his home really was. He must have had hired groundskeepers because the place was always kept immaculately clean and well tended. There were many flowers in the garden in the back that she had never seen before. They were beautiful and exotic.

Sighing again she shuffled into his house and turned to go up to her room. She jumped slightly when she saw Inuyasha leaning up against the stairwell. He had almost given her a heart attack.

"Jeez, Inuyasha. You scared me." She put her hand to her heart to add to the dramatics.

"Cut the crap Kagome. You weren't scared and you know it. I don't know anything that can scare you."

Inuyasha's ears twitched on his head, picking up sounds from everywhere in the house.

"I can think of a few things." She mumbled, and waved off his confused look, "Never mind. Whats wrong? Whatcha doing here? I thought you lived across town. Isn't this out of your way?"

"Yeah, I live across town, but for this, I had no problem coming out of the way to talk to you."

"Why didn't you just catch me at work. I'm sure Sesshoumaru wouldn't have minded."

"Actually, it was Sesshoumaru who wouldn't let me near you. He said you were busy and had no time to talk. So he reluctantly invited me to dinner. He figured we should both talk to you. And I think that I should tell you." Inuyasha snorted, "He's just got a stick up his ass and wont let me talk to you about it."

"And it should stay that way," Came Sesshoumaru's monotonous voice from behind Kagome. "Inuyasha, what are you saying to her?"

"Don't worry brother," he practically spat the word, "I haven't told her anything yet, but I think she has a right to know."

"She will know. After dinner."

"HELLO!! I'm standing right here!! I'd like you to stop talking as if I'm not here. What are you guys talking about?" Kagome stood staring at the two frustrated. Her arms were crossed across her chest and she was glaring at the two brothers.

Inuyasha looked slightly frightened. _If looks could kill, me and Sesshoumaru would be dead men._

"Uh, sorry Kags... Just calm down and we can all talk about this after dinner. OK?"

Kagome shot Inuyasha a look that said 'say one more thing and I'll kill you personally, and I'll enjoy it' and then looked at Sesshoumaru. When she saw that he wasn't going to relent, she released a deep sigh. "Fine, lets get this over with."

_Oooooh_

_No I'm not gonna let it get me down_

_I'm not gonna cry_

_And I'm not gonna lose any sleep_

_Tonight_

_Cuz tomorrow's another day_

_And I'm not afraid_

_So bring on the rain_

Dinner had almost gone off without a hitch. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father had shown up with Inuyasha's mother and had interrupted their dinner. Inutaisho had come in demanding why Kagome was living with Sesshoumaru, and why she had suddenly gotten a very large promotion. Sesshoumaru had suddenly had to fight off the urge to roll his eyes, and told his father and his wife to have a seat and eat. That everything would be explained after they all had a full meal.

So now they were all gathered in Sesshoumaru's library, sitting in a half circle around the fire place, drinking hot chocolate. They were all talking amiably, waiting for Sesshoumaru to join them so that they could ask all their questions and get all their answers. It took Sesshoumaru about 15 minutes to join them. Kagome used this time to catch up with Inutaisho and Izayoi. They hadn't seen each other in several months and spent the time talking about new developments in each others lives. Apparently Inutaisho and Izayoi were expecting another child.

"Congratulations you guys. So when should expect an invitation to the baby shower?" Kagome smiled sweetly at them.

"Come now Kagome. You don't honestly expect to get us something. You know you don't have to." Inutaisho sighed when she looked at him. She had that determined look, and when she got like that, you couldn't expect anyone to change her mind.

"Of course I'm going to get you guys something. You guys are like a second family to me. I'd be ashamed of myself if I didn't get you something."

Inutaisho nodded. He wasn't even gonna bother trying to get her to change her mind. Sesshoumaru took that moment to enter the room. He was carrying a manila envelope with him, Kagome's name was written across the tab in the front. He sat down in a chair next to Kagome and cleared his throat.

"I'm going to have to ask everyone to listen to the whole story and wait to ask questions until after I'm done explaining."

He glanced around and after receiving a nod from everyone he took a deep breath, "Kagome came to work two days ago, and Inuyasha brought her to me. She was cut up and bruised. Inuyasha asked me to provide protection for her. She was being beaten at her home, by Naraku."

Inutaisho stood abrubtly, "That bastard! I'll kill him!"

"My sentiments exactly. Please sit father."

Inutaisho hesitated, and then nodded. Sesshoumaru continued, "We managed to get Kagome moved out of his house and into the room next to mine, as a measure of security. If anything were to try to enter that room other than her, myself, or any of you, I would know immediately. I also had my PI start looking into things that we could get Naraku for. However, when the police went in to search his house, it was empty. Everything gone. He's vanished on us again."

Inuyasha let out a feral growl, "That bastard. When I get my hands on him..."

But no one was listening to him. They had all turned to Kagome, trying to figure out what she was thinking. She shuddered visibly.

"So you mean to say, that he is still out there? That he could still harm me or my family. That everything that is dear to me is being threatened by that, that, that THING!" Her eyes flashed, like lightning in a dangerous storm.

"I have every person I know that I can trust working on a way to find him. If he's out there, we will get him. As for your family and friends, they will be protected. I've got personal guards on each one of them. They wont know that they are there, but they will be safe. Do not worry, everything will be fine." Sesshoumaru laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and even though his face was still as impassive as ever, his eyes gave away his rage.

A thought flashed through her head. _He's worried for me. He's trying to protect me._ She shook the thoughts from her mind. _He's just protecting his interests. I'm and asset to the company. Nothing more._

_Tomorrow's another day_

_And I'm thirsty anyway_

_So bring on the rain_

_Bring on_

_Bring on the rain_

Kagome sat outside of Sesshoumaru's large mansion, her feet dangling over the side of the pool and splashing slightly as she kicked her legs back and forth slowly. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she never noticed Inutaisho walk up behind her and sit on the edge of the pool beside her. They sat in silence for a long time, just soaking in each others auras.

"Kagome, are you going to be ok? I mean, living with all of these things?" He sounded concerned, but he was looking off into the distance when he addressed her with the question.

"I'm sure I'll be fine chichioya-san. I'm just really worried about my katei. I hope they are all right."

"Do not fear Kagome. We will do everything within our power to make sure that abomination does not get his way. It is in our nature, after all, to protect that which we consider ours." He scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Now I know there is no hope for you and Inuyasha. But what about Sesshoumaru. I would not mind seeing you become my daughter-in-law."

"Chichioya! I- well, um..No! I mean, he's handsome, sure, but... Me and Sesshoumaru? He would never think of me that way. He is my boss. I am nothing but an employee to him." Kagome was a bright shade of red, on that would rival the best tomato, on a good day. But her voice after that statement was slightly sad.

"Come now Kagome. Why do you think he is doing all of this? For fun?"

"Of course not. He's doing it because he hates Naraku."

"Whatever you say Kagome. I'm sure you're right. Just keep what I said in mind, and I'll have Izayoi start planning the wedding," Inutaisho held up his hands in surrender when she made a move to splash at him, "I was only kidding Kagome. You know I only have your best interests at heart."

"Arigato, chichioya-san."

"Any time, Kagome."

Inutaisho stood and left her alone again. She looked out into the night and smiled at the full moon that was half-way above her. _Everything is gonna be all right...I hope._

_No I'm not gonna let it get me down_

_I'm not gonna cry_

_So bring on the rain_

_(Bring on  
Bring on the rain)_

_Bring on the rain_

_Bring on the rain_

_Bring on the rain_

A/N: I hope you guys like this. I've been working on it all weekend and all day today. So tell all your friends about this story, have people read it. Leave reviews. I'm willing to take any questions, comments, snide remarks(lol). You got any ideas for this story? Share them. I don't mind incorporating suggestions. Let me know. I want to make my writing better, and if you think you can help, you share. I'm like a sponge!! I love learning new things and taking suggestions. Well anyways, I'll have Chapter 3 up no later than next week hopefully. I just got a new job, so I'll have the afternoons to write and post my chapters. Oh yeah, just to let ya'll know, I live off of reviews. I have self-esteem issues(seriously) and I love it when I get compliments. Constructive criticism is great too. Help me become better!! lol, but seriously, REVIEW!!

Review Responses:

sesshyssiter- thanks for the support. I'm glad you like it so far. Well, here's a new chappie.

shippoQueen08- I am very excited that you are excited about it! lol, i love it when people review so keep up the encouragement!!

PSS: eventually I'm gonna have to be a little wierd, either at the end of the chapter or the beginning. I'm a bit A.D.O.S. For those of you that don't know what that is, its: Attention Deficit Ooh Shiny... Yeah, I'm strange, and I'm from Texas, so that makes a whole lot better... Yes I grew up in a po-dunk town...lol, anyways, don't be surprised if I get a little strange.

3, Sakura


	3. Fighter

Fighter

AN: Ok, I just want to warn ya'll ahead of time, I didn't plan this story out very well... I'm not even sure whats gonna happen next. I just kind of sit down at my computer and type, and it usually comes to me. This time it wasn't easy, but I got it out. I know its short, but I hope ya'll like it. And now, on with the story:

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kagome groaned and rolled over in her bed as the sun from the window assaulted her eyes. She threw a pillow in the direction of the person who had ripped the curtains open and mumbled something that sounded like, "Go the fuck away."

"Come now Kagome. You should be up already. Its ten o'clock, and we still have to go shopping for your dress this weekend," Tsuki smiled evilly and began beating Kagome with the pillow she had caught, "Wake up, Kagome. Get outta bed!! We've got a lot to do today and you're still lying in bed? Lazy bones."

Kagome growled at Tsuki, the inhuman sound out of place with her. A thought passed unbidden through Tsuki's mind, _She shouldn't be able to make that sound. She's only human._ But Tsuki shook it away when Kagome threw the covers back from her head and started getting out of the bed.

"Tsuki, I swear, if I ever get my hands on you I'll strangle you. I was sleeping very nicely, and I could have stayed that way."

The look on Kagome's face was one that could kill, but Tsuki had a hard time not laughing. Kagome must have been a person that rolled around in her sleep, because her clothes were out of place and her hair was disheveled and frizzy. She looked kind of like Medusa would on a bad hair day. Kagome noticed her snickering behind her hand and threw another pillow at her.

"Out! I need a shower, and I can't take one with you standing in here rushing me. I'll be ready when I'm ready." Kagome pushed the other woman out the bedroom door and closed it behind her. Mumbling under her breath, Kagome went into her bathroom to prepare for the day ahead.

On the other side of her bedroom door Tsuki stood shocked. No one had pushed her out of a room before. Suddenly she smiled. If anyone had walked by at that moment, they would have deduced that the demoness had gone insane. No, she wasn't insane, but she was plotting something. Something involving a certain Inuyoukai and another certain human. _Yes, yes, this could be good... For both of them._ Little did she know that it wouldn't be as hard as she originally thought.

_After all you put me through_

_You'd think I'd despise you_

_But in the end I want to thank you_

_Because you made me that much stronger_

_When I, thought I knew you_

_Thinking, that you were true_

_I guess I, I couldn't trust_

_Called your bluff, time is up_

_Cause I've had enough_

_You were, there by my side_

_Always, down for the ride_

_But your, joy ride just came down in flames_

_Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm_

Sesshoumaru sat at his desk in his library reading an email he had received earlier that morning. _This creates a problem. I'll have to reschedule my dinner party for this...Ridiculous. _Sesshoumaru sat at his desk for what seem like forever, contemplating what this newest bit of information meant._ Naraku, you insufferable hanyou._ Sesshoumaru was still mulling over the information when he heard a knock on the library door. Taking a quick test sniff, he determined that it was Tsuki on the other side of the door. He sighed inaudibly. _What does she want now?_

"Enter."

The door pushed open to reveal his elder sister, dressed up and looking ready to go out. She was wearing a black pair of Capri's that fit her just right, a dark blue button up blouse, and a pair of black flip flops.

"And where are you going, Tsuki?" He asked with a curious eyebrow raised.

"Me and Kagome are going to go dress shopping for your little 'party' this weekend." Tsuki sat in one of the chairs across from him, and slouched a little. She looked tired.

"That will not be necessary(sp)." He answered quickly.

"And why not?" She snapped back at him. She was looking forward to this day out.

"It will have to be postponed for a month. There are some things that must be taken care of this weekend, thus the problem presented by the party."

Tsuki nodded in understanding. There really wasn't any use in asking him what needed to be taken care of, because he wouldn't tell her anyways. She huffed and stood. "Fine, I'll tell Kagome that our shopping excursion will be put off for a little bit. I'm sure she won't mind. She didn't even want to get out of bed this morning." She turned to walk away but Sesshoumaru stopped her.

"Can you tell Kagome that I need to speak with her."

Tsuki paused, nodded her head and began to leave again, before pausing once more, "She's a great woman, Sesshoumaru. You will find that she is a lot stronger than you think."

With that Tsuki swept gracefully from the room and off to find Kagome. Sesshoumaru just stared after her, his face betraying nothing of what he was thinking. _I wonder what exactly she meant by that... Hmm, interesting._ Shaking off her words, Sesshoumaru continued to go over the correspondences from the various business partners, or artists that his company managed.

_After all of the stealing and cheating_

_You probably think that I hold resentment for you_

_But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong_

_Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do_

_I wanna know just how capable I am to pull through_

_So I wanna say thank you_

_Cause it makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohhhh, ohh-yeah ah uhhhuh_

There was nothing of interest happening. Just some whiny spoiled artists. He sighed and stood. Walking over to the windows, he stared out of them. _It is going to rain today._ He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. The rain always seemed to calm him and he was glad for it. His ears twitched slightly at the light footsteps that arrived at his door. Before the figure had a chance to knock he bid them enter.

The soft sent of sakura and vanilla hit his sensitive nose as the doors opened and revealed Kagome. He turned to her and quietly observed her as she turned and closed the door behind her. She was wearing a pair of blue jean short and a semi-tight fitting red tank top. His eyes ran over her in approval before he gestured for her to sit.

"Tsuki said you wanted to see me." She said politely, minding his sensitive hearing.

"Yes, the dinner party scheduled for this weekend will have to be postponed until next month. Tomorrow morning you'll need to call everyone who has RSVPed and let them know. I've found some more information on Naraku's where-abouts."

Kagome sat up straight, "Really?" She cringed slightly. She almost didn't want to know what that insufferable ass was doing. "What is it?"

"Naraku has been seen in Kyoto by the police and they are currently tracking him, but they are afraid that they are going to lose him again. He's already slipped out of their reach once and they don't want it to happen again."

Kagome's eyes widened significantly when she heard this news. She was scared. If he could slip out of their grasp once, he could definitely do it again. He would find her, and he would kill her.

Sesshoumaru sensed her fear, and moved to stand in front of her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she jumped back in fear, whimpering. Sesshoumaru took her chin in his hands and forced her to look at him.

"Kagome," he said a bit forcefully and her eyes met his, "Do not fear. Naraku will never hurt you, your family, or your friends. Do you trust me?"

Kagome nodded and his grip tightened on her chin slightly.

"Then relax. This Sesshoumaru has everything under control."

He released her and returned to his seat behind his desk. Kagome sat in her chair taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. She smiled at Sesshoumaru.

"Thank you." She smiled again, "Umm... Sesshoumaru, I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Do you think, since I don't really have anything to do, I could maybe stay in here and read a little? I love books, and you seem to have a lot."

Sesshoumaru nodded at her, stunned, though he didn't show it. _I had no idea she read books for the sake of reading._ "One condition: Many of the books in this Sesshoumaru's library are very old. Many fragile. Be very careful to not rip any of the pages."

Kagome nodded, "No problem. I'll be extremely careful."

He nodded again, and she stood. She made her way to one of the many shelves in his library and scanned across the names, picking a few up and reading the backs, before setting them back down with a disinterested look on her face. She finally settled on a book on the history of Japan. She plunked down on one of the small sofas in his library, not far from where he sat, and began reading. Sesshoumaru noticed though, after about ten minutes, her mind was anywhere but on the book. There was a vacant look in her eyes as if she was reliving a memory in her mind. He just let her be. There wasn't any scent of fear or any desperation, so it wasn't something horrifying.

_Never, saw it coming_

_All of, your backstabbing_

_Just so, you could cash in_

_On a good thing before I realized your game_

_I heard, you're going around_

_Playing the victim now_

_But don't, even begin_

_Feeling I'm the one to blame_

_Cause you dug your own grave_

_After all of the fights and the lies_

_Yes you wanted to harm me but that wont work anymore_

_Uh, no more, oh no, its over_

_Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_

_I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down_

_So I wanna say thank you_

Kagome had begun to think about what could have possibly led Naraku to begin beating her. _He was so nice when I first met him._

_Flashback_

_Kagome tugged on the bottom of her dress suit jacket. It was a nice tan color and came with matching tan slacks. Her navy blue dress shirt mixed well with the color of the suit and she was wearing a pair of brown dress shoes as well. She stood before the doors of a large corporation, and was about to arrive for her interview. Oh, but she was nervous. This was her third interview this week and she had one more tomorrow. She hoped to have a job by the end of next week. _

_Taking a deep breath, Kagome made her way into the building and forward to the receptionist. After being pointed in the right direction, she got on the elevator and began the ride up the building._

_45 minutes later she immerged from and office, shaking a lady's hand and thanking her for her time. She had a good feeling about this place as she made her way to the elevator. She pressed the button, the sole person waiting on the elevator to come. It dinged, and the elevator doors slid open to reveal a handsome, young man with curly black hair and deep crimson eyes. She remembered that a thought flew through her mind when she looked into his eyes_ He must be a hanyou._ She smiled kindly at him and entered the elevator. She glanced at the panel and realized that he was going to the same place she was. The elevator doors shut and they began their trek down the building. About half way down, the elevator shuddered, groaned, and then stopped between floors. She glanced at the man next to her._

_"What just happened?"_

_"I have no idea." He picked up the emergency phone and spoke to the lady on the other end. Hanging up, he turned to her, "The elevators are broken. They said it would take anywhere from thirty minutes to two hours to get them fixed and get us out of here."_

_She nodded, and tapped her chin contemplatively, "Well, since we're gonna be here for a while, I guess I'll introduce myself, I'm Kagome."_

_He looked at her outstretched hand and shook it, "I'm Naraku."_

_End Flashback_

_Cause it makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_It makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_How could this man I thought I knew_

_Turn out to be unjust so cruel_

_Could only see the good in you_

_Pretended not to see the truth_

_You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself_

_Through living in denial_

_But in the end you'll see_

_You-wont-stop-me_

And that's how it had started. _We were on that elevator for two hours and we talked the whole time. That was when he first showed interest in me, asking me to dinner._ He had been a complete gentleman for the first two years they had dated. Even after she had moved into his house with him he'd not been cruel in any way. Until about a year ago. He had begun to hit her a year ago. He apologized for it for the first couple months, but then he began it in earnest. He would go out and drink, come home, insult her, and beat her. They never did anything sexual, but she figured that probably had something to do with the beatings. He had been pushing her to have sex with him for a while, and he finally snapped and beat her. He had told her that he loved her and that it should have been enough of a reason to do it. But she had known that he didn't really love her. And she hadn't really loved him either. Not really loved him. Now she was more determined than ever. She would live to spite him. And what happened to her, made her stronger. _What doesn't kill you will only make you stronger. _ The thought ran through her mind. She'd heard one of her teachers say that when she was younger, although she couldn't remember who had originally said it.

She sighed and glanced at Sesshoumaru. Their eyes met, his pools of molten gold meeting her chocolate orbs. She smiled at him, but didn't break eye contact. After about five minutes her cheeks turned read and she looked away from him in mild embarrassment. He smirked inwardly. No one could win a staring contest with him. Official or not. Her eyes returned to her book and he studied her for a minute before returning to his paperwork. He had noticed the new determination in her eyes as she had originally made eye contact with him.

_I am a fighter and I_

_I aint goin stop_

_There is no turning back_

_I've had enough_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Sesshoumaru approached the dark haired figure in front of him slowly. Tonight they were on a ship. It looked like a cruise ship, and she was standing at the railing at the front of the boat, with the wind blowing in her hair. He set his hands on her shoulders and ran them slowly down her arms and around her waist. His chin rested on her shoulder and he took a breath, content to just stand there with her in his arms._

_"Hmm... Maru?" She mumbled, turning in his grasp._

_Again, the only feature he cold make out on her face were her eyes. "Hai, Rashi?"_

_"Do you think that these dreams will ever stop?" She felt his arms tense under her hands, "Oh, No, I didn't mean it like that. I like meeting you here. I enjoy your company. What I meant is, do you think that they will stop after we find each other? If we decide we want to find each other?"_

_He relaxed and contemplated her question, "It is possible. Although, I do not know, but I believe it is a definite possibility."_

_She nodded against him. "I'm glad that you are here, Maru. I like being with you each night."_

_His arms tightened around her in response, and then loosened as he heard the light music drifting towards them. He backed away from her and held his hand out, his body bowing in respect. "May I have this dance, my lady?"_

_"Yes you may," she replied, taking his offered hand. _

_He led her out onto the deck and twirled her away from him and then back to him again. He led her through a simple waltz, and she learned quickly, following his lead. She smiled up at him. Tonight was different. They didn't usually do anything except talk, and tonight they were dancing. She liked this change; it was pleasant, and unexpected. He twirled her out away from him again and pulled her back swiftly._

_He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Dawn approaches. I must leave you."_

_She nodded as he pulled back from her ear, only to place his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. His right hand twisted in a layer of her dress on her rear as he pulled her closer. Their tongues intertwined and she clung to him. His other hand was at the back of her head, his fingers in her hair. Just as he was about to deepen the kiss further it happened. _

He sat up with a deep breath and he threw his head back and let loose a heart wrenching howl, just as he'd been doing for the past few months. He knew this woman was the one, but he didn't understand her hesitation. _Some day she will be mine... Some day._ And with that thought he rose and prepared for the day.

_Cause it makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_It makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Cause it makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_It makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

AN: Dude you guys, I am SOOOOOOOO sorry for the wait on this. I had a major case of writers block. My mom, who doesn't know hardly anything about Inuyasha, helped me with this chapter. Which is kinda unbelievable... Anyways, the next chapter shouldn't be as hard. I'll spend my nights, after I get off work, writing it, and hopefully it'll be up no later than next weekend. If it is later, you guys can flame me... I can take it. Oh and umm... I forgot what I was gonna say. Well, on with the review responses:

**KACE19_- _**I'm really really glad you like it. It seems like you'll be a regular reader, and I like that. Thanks for the support.

**moga-watchu**-I'm so glad you like this story. I do really appreciate the support.

**articblonde**-well, here it is

**B.D. Garretson**- I'm really glad you like it. I actually read something similar about the whole dream thing. They weren't aware of each other in the other story, so I switched it up, just so they didn't accuse me of stealing their idea or something. That would soooo suck...lol, well thanks for the support

**TokiHotelCutie**- I'm really glad you like it. Your support means a lot to me

**ObSeSsEd WiTh ROXAS**- I know sesshou is cute. I wish i could take him home w/ me...lol, keep reading, it gets better.

**Sesshomarubaby18**- Sorry it took so long, but here it is

**sesshygurl- **I honestly dont know when I'm gonna make them realize each other... This is a very poorly planned story, but I'm gonna make the best of it, and try to make it to where ya'll enjoy it...lol

**rainbowstar89**- Thanks Kay, I'm glad you like it. And yes I am ADOS. But you should already know that...lol

**kashiangel07**- I'm so glad you like my story. I honestly didn't think it was gonna be that great. I had a person on tell me that I pulled the setting in the future off well, and that not many people could do that... I'm really glad you like it. And here is the next chappie. Let me know if you approve

**animegurl088**- thanks

**IrishStarr**- I'm really glad you like it. I wish I was getting more reviews though. I guess its because I'm a new writer and all. Well let me know what you think of this chapter. I'll be writing more soon.


	4. Stand In The Rain

A/N: OMG!! I AM SOOOOO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER!! I've been really busy with work and stuff. My sister is visiting for the month before she goes to San Diego for the Navy, and my mom's boyfriend had a heart attack last week so I've been kinda stressed. I did kind of put off writing this chapter but I knew that I had to so I finished it last night. Its not as long as some of my other chapters but I'll write an extra long one for the next chapter. It'll be good too...I hope. Can't make any promises. Anyways, on with the show!! Or Story!!

Chapter 4

_She never slows down._

_She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down_

_She won't turn around_

_The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down_

Kagome sat silently in Sesshoumaru's study and waited for him. It was Monday night, and they had agreed to meet after dinner to discuss her relationship, or lack there-of, with Naraku. Her eyes scanned the room, doing a thorough sweep of the contents of some of the bookshelves. A few of the titles caught her intrest, and she made mental notes of some of them so that she could come back later. Just at that moment Sesshoumaru opened the door. She nodded at him, but remained seated as he crossed the room to his seat behind his desk. He looked calm, but she noticed his eye was twitching slightly, something she connected to annoyance. _He must have just gotten finished talking with Inuyasha,_ she thought, amused. Inuyasha could always push Sesshoumaru's buttons. Of course, they acted completely professional at work, but once at home, let the fighting begin. She'd had to break up several fights already.

Sesshoumaru noticed that she was distracted and cleared his throat. When she glanced up at him in confusion, he felt the urge to laugh. Instead, he raised his eyebrow at her, "Tell me of your relationship with Naraku."

Her eyes widened, and then shut in understanding. Her hand came up to her head and massaged her temples, trying to soothe a forming headache, "Umm... Where to begin?"

"At the beginning, preferably."

Kagome glanced up at him, annoyed. "Yes of course. Well, when I first met Naraku, I had been applying for a job at his company. It was shortly before I started working for your brother, about two years ago. I was leaving on the elevator and he joined me. I knew I hadn't gotten the job, so I wasn't really worried about who I was in the elevator with. Right between two of the floors the elevator stopped. I spent two hours on that elevator talking to him. After we got out of the elevator, he asked me to dinner to repay me for the trouble caused. I agreed and we just started dating... He was so kind in the beginning..."

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day, whats lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain_

_Flashback_

_Kagome stood in front of her full length mirror in her apartment and tugged at the seams of her dress. It was navy blue and it reached half-way to her calves. There was a split in one of the sides that reached to the middle of her thigh. She was wearing two inch strappy black heels and had her hair up in an simple bun, with some of her bangs hanging down. Her friend and roommate, Maggie, walked up beside her and noticed her nervousness._

_"Don't worry, Kagome. You look stunning and anyone who doesn't think so should be shot." She giggled._

_Kagome glanced back at Maggie, "Thanks. I'm glad you think so, but it still doesn't stop me from being nervous."_

_Maggie was an American whose father had been stationed here by the Navy when she was in junior high. She had picked up on the language quickly and, even though she still had an accent, she spoke rather well. She had come from texas and it was still easy to spot her slow southern drawl._

_Kagome turned back to the mirror and sighed. No matter the reassurances from her friend, she was still going to be nervous. She had a date with a successfull businessman. The small knock on the front door snapped her out of her thoughts and she grinned as she heard her friend open it to allow the visitor in. Kagome added the last touches to her make up, grabbed her small handbag and made her way downstairs. She greeted Naraku with a warm smile and hugged her friend before allowing him to lead her out the door. _

_He took her to a very nice and expensive restaraunt and they had spent most of the time talking. He had asked about her friends and family, about what she wanted to do with her life, her goals, her dreams, her aspirations. He had asked about every aspect of her life. She had spoken of everything, not even aware of what he had been planning._

_At the end of the evening he had dropped her off at her doorstep with a kiss to the cheek and a promise of a phone call. She had gone into her apartment, ignored the bombardment of questions from her roommate, and gone to bed. She hadn't really been tired but she had been thinking about how wonderfully perfect Naraku had been that night._

_End Flashback_

_She won't make a sound_

_Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down_

_She wants to be found_

_The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down._

Sesshoumaru stood and turned his back to Kagome, who was sitting on the opposite side of his desk, crying silently. She had explained many things regarding her relationship with Naraku in the beginning. They had apparently drug up old feelings, that had long since been buried by Naraku himself. The sight she made called to his heart and he couldn't help but want to help her. He turned sharply when he heard her stand. She wiped her eyes vigorously, trying to remove all the evidence of her weakness. He watched in confusion as she stood up straighter and looked him square in the eyes. They stood like this for a few moments and Sesshoumaru began to get impatient.

"I've come to a decision." She said quietly, just before he was going to ask her what she was going to say.

"And what, pray tell, is that?"

She glared at him for a moment, "I have decided that I am not going to cry over this anymore. Naraku is a vermin, and he does not deserve my tears or my pity."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Good. Now go get some rest. There are a lot of things that need to be taken care of soon."

Kagome nodded and turned away, heading for the door, where she paused. She turned back to Sesshoumaru and smiled softly at him, "Thank you, Sesshoumaru. For everything. I only hope I can pay you back some day."

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day, whats lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain_

With that said she disappeared from his sight. He listened to her light footsteps echo down the hallway, and the slight scratch of the door as she made it to her room. Her words had shocked him, although he hadn't shown it. She thought that he was doing this mostly for her, but he wasn't... was he? He hated Naraku, and he'd been rivals with him since thier childhood. Why wouldn't he use this opportunity to get back at him? He doesn't care about Kagome, does he? He growled in frustration and stepped out onto the balcony. He brought his hands up to his temples, and used two of his fingers to gently massage away the coming headache. He had to put distance between them. If he got too attached then Naraku could use her against him, or even him against her. Many things could go wrong and he would not stand to have that despicable hanyou defiling his plans. Nothing, and no one, that was under his care would come to harm. With that thought, he stood and made his way out of his study and into his room for a much needed rest.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Kagome glanced around some what excitedly. This time the dream was at a beach. Oh how she loved beaches. She looked down and took in her swim suit. It was a one peice but the sides were cut out and there were strings lacing them together up the sides. It was rather provocative looking. She watched as clawed hands reached around from behind her and she was pulled up against a strong chest. She was so close to him that she could _feel_ how much he liked her swim suit. She giggled._

_"And what, may I ask, is so humerous?" She could just picture the smirk on his face._

_"Ohhh, nothing," she replied with an innocent voice, while shifting slightly, rubbing herself up against him, "Just enjoying the scenery."_

_He groaned and buried his nose in her shoulder, kissing the junction of her neck and then nibbled lightly. "Do not tease me so, Rashi. I do not take kindly to not being able to have what I want."_

_She leaned her head to the side when he started kissing and nibbling her neck and shoulders, and he growled in contentment. She had no idea that she was submitting to him but he took what he could get. _

_Kagome was enjoying what he was doing to her. It was like she was on fire. She moaned, "Mmmm...Maru..."_

_Suddenly she stiffened. 'Maru...Maru...Sesshou-Maru... Sesshoumaru!!'_

_She jumped away from him and nearly fell over, "Sesshoumaru..."_

_She kept backing away from him, saying things like, "Oh, I should have known from the time you told me to call you Maru," and "You are gonna kill me when you find out who I am," and, "Oh this is bad, complicated bad. Oh no."_

_She looked at him fully, his features were no longer shadowed and she could make out every aspect of his being. She blushed when her eyes roamed over his body. He was wearing a pair of red swim trunks and no shirt._

_Sesshoumaru took a step forward and grabbed her arms, "Rashi, calm down. I will no harm you. I have told you this before. I love you."_

_She froze, her eyes wide. She shook her head vigorously, "No, you cant... If you knew, you wouldn't."_

_He growled at her, shocking her into silence, "Then tell me! Tell me who you are."_

_She shook her head again, this time tears were falling from her eyes, "No, you would hate me. You really would..."_

_He reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged her close. "You don't have to tell me who you are, if you are so scared that I will hate you... But I will tell you one thing, I will never hate you. No matter what you do."_

_She stared up at him, and, seeing the honesty and seriousness in his gaze, she began to cry anew. She clutched his shirt and buried her face in his chest. He held her to him, not sure as to why she was crying now, but not caring as long as she was not physically harmed. He rubbed soothing circles on her back and waited for her tears to calm. It had been an interesting night and even if she wouldn't tell him how she knew him, and he her, he was determined to find out who she was. Her fear, though justified because he didn't like many people, was unfounded, because she didn't know exactly what he thought of her. How could she? He didn't even know who she was!_

_As soon as her tears stopped he took her chin between her fingers and moved it upwards, "Are you through with this foolishness?"_

_She let out a chocked laugh and nodded, "Yes."_

_"Good, because dawn is approaching and we will need to part soon, no matter how much I do not wish to."_

_She blushed up at him and smiled. He watched as her lips curved up into a gentle smile and couldn't resist leaning down to capture them with his own in a sweet and gentle kiss. But what started out as sweet and gentle turned into passionate and demanding. His hands roamed from her sides to her back, one stayed at the small of her back, while the other one trailed softly up to the tie on the back of her suit. Just as he was about to pull on the string--_

Sesshoumaru jerked awake and let loose a howl, just as he had been doing for the past four months, but this time there was a bit of hope tied in with the anguish. He was hopeful because the woman that he wanted knew him. However, there was still the problem of finding out who she was and why she would think he would hate her. He exited his bed and walked to his balcony. The night was cool, but he didn't care, even though he was only dressed in his boxers. He took a whiff of the air and in the normal smells of the air there was a trace of salt. _Kagome... She's been crying... Probably only a bad dream._

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day, whats lost can be found_

Kagome sat in her own room hugging her knees to her chest. Tears flowed freely down her face as she went over everything that she had found out tonight. Her Maru, was actually her boss, Sesshoumaru. And he said that he loved her. But he didn't love her, he loved Rashi. And that knowledge alone hurt, more than it should. He was so perfect, but unattainable. _I have to keep the knowledge to myself. I can't let him know who I am. If he knows he will hate me forever, and I don't think I can live with that._ With that thought she rose from her bed and slowly began to prepare for the day.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kyoto, Japan

Smoke curled up from the end of a ciggarette and joined with the cloud that was forming in the small room that a group occupied. The man holding the death stick put it to his lips again and took a drag, releasing it slowly. He listened to the other men with only one ear. His mind, however, was elsewhere. His thoughts revolved around raven hair, and shapely legs. _Kagome..._ He smirked evily, the sight fearsome to those around him, who knew that he was plotting something. _Soon... Soon you will be mine again, and then you will pay for your misdeeds._

Review Responses:

**kouga's older woman-** thanks, I'm glad you think that my writing instincts are good. I really do try to make it interesting. Keep reading

**B.D. Gerretson-** Kick them? lol, maybe I will. I'll send them a cyber kick!

**Most Unlikely Angel- **Thank you for the support, and you don't have to write lengthy, in-depth reviews unless you really want to, because I could use the help but if you are too tired don't worry about it. Anyways, keep reading and I'll keep writing. lol

**IrishStarr**- Of course I responded to your review. I usually respond to everyone's. I hope you like this chapter too. Sorry it took so long.

**ObSeSsEd WiTh ROXAS, KACE19, & kashiangel07-** Thank you guys for the support. I really appreciate it and I hope you like this chapter.


	5. Realize

Realize Realize

_Take time to realize,_

_That your warmth is_

_Crashing down on in._

_Take time to realize,_

_That I am on your side_

_Didn't I, Didn't I tell you._

_But I can't spell it out for you,_

_No it's never gonna be that simple_

_No I cant spell it out for you_

Inuyasha grumbled in displeasure at the idiot on the other end of the phone. He had spent most of last week scheduling interviews for Kagome's old spot. He didn't even know if she was going to be back. She was such a great worker that Sesshoumaru might decide to keep her after all this was over. Just as he was about to rudely hang up on the man, his secretary stepped in. He sighed in relief and bid the man a good day. As soon as his phone was on the hook his secretary spoke, "Sir, your three o'clock is here."

Inuyasha nodded, "All right, send her in."

His secretary disappeared quickly and a moment later a young woman stepped in. _She's gorgeous…_ She had raven hair that was pulled up in a loose bun and chocolatey-brown eyes that made him want to melt. He was pulled out of his thoughts when she moved forward with her hand outstretched. "Hello, I'm Rin Takamura. You must be Mr.Taisho." She shook his hand firmly and he gestured for her to sit before following suit.

"No, I'm Inuyasha. My father is Mr. Taisho."

Rin laughed lightly, "Well Inuyasha-sama, it is very nice to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is all mine," Inuyasha smiled, "Shall we begin?"

_If you just realize what I just realized,_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other_

_and will never find another_

_Just realized what I just realized_

_we'd never have to wonder if_

_we missed out on each other now._

Sesshoumaru sighed in annoyance at his dilema with Kagome. She had been acting strangely around him today. She wouldn't make eye contact and she tried to avoid all contact with him period. It had him slightly worried. She wasn't acting like normal. She wasn't happy, and she wasn't flirting with him either, which was strange. She was acting like she was hiding something and he was going to find out what it was no matter what. He needed her to calm down. It was three weeks to his dinner party and it was very important that she be ready for it. If she was strung up like this then there was no doubt that something would go wrong. He had spent most of the morning trying to figure out why she was acting strangely and he had come up with two possible explinations, one of which he couldn't believe possible.

The first was that she was worried about the Naraku situation, and that was a very plausible explination. He could understand why she could be worried about that. It was her life after all.

The other just didn't seem to be right. It was possible since the last part of her last name was Rashi, but there were other women in Japan whose last names had Rashi at the end of them, weren't there? Of course there were, but somewhere in the back of his mind a voice was saying that she was her. That Kagome was Rashi, and that she had been right under his nose the entire time. If this was true than he was a complete idiot.

Although the first explanation was a fairly good one, the second one fit the situation better. It would explain why Kagome was acting strange around him specifically. But if she truly was Rashi, than he couldn't tell her he knew who she was. He had to continue to pretend that he didn't know until this thing with Naraku was over and then he could tell her.

But it would be hard. He hadn't been lying last night when he had said that he loved her. Sesshoumaru sighed, stood and walked to his window to watch the city live. These next few weeks were going to be harder than he had originally thought, but he was going to get some amusement from it.

_Take time to realize_

_Oh-oh I'm on your side_

_didn't I, didn't I tell you._

_Take time to realize_

_This all can pass you by_

_Didn't I tell you_

Kagome growled in annoyance. It was getting harder to do her job and avoid Sesshoumaru at the same time. It almost seemed as if he was adding to her suffering, as if he was purposely torturing her. _Maybe he knows..._ No! It was not possible that he knew. Well, it was, but there was no way he could figure it out so soon. And if he had figured it out, why hadn't he said anything? _Oh, this sucks... This really, really, really sucks._ She hit her head on her desk and then clutched it in pain, deciding that wasn't the best thing to do at the moment.

_This is all his fault. If he hadn't been so perfect in the dreams then I wouldn't be having this problem. Urghh!!_ Kagome sighed. _I need to talk to Sango. She always helped me before when I was having problems._

Kagome grabbed her cell phone and dialed Sango's number. _She's gonna be mad at me because I haven't talked to her in forever._

Ring...

Ring...

Rin-- "KAGOME HIGURASHI!! Why in the world haven't I heard from you? Whats wrong with you, I thought you were dead!!"

"San--"

"No! Don't 'Sango' me! I have been worried sick about you and you haven't answered any of my phone calls at your house."

"Sango, we need to talk. Do you wanna go out to eat tonight?"

Something about Kagome's tone made Sango pause, "Kags, whats wrong?"

Pause, "I can't talk about it right now, I'm at work. But if you want we can get together tonight and go out to eat. Then we can talk. I've got so much to tell you."

"Alright Kags, but we will talk tonight. Where do you wan't to meet?"

"The usual place. Around 8?"

"Eight is good. I'll be there."

"Thanks Sango. You're the best."

"I know. I'll see you tonight."

"Alright."

Kagome pulled the phone away from her ear and hung up. She nearly screamed when she looked up to see her boss looming over her. She pressed a hand to her racing heart and glared at him.

"Can I help you Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He looked at her thoughtfully, "Where are you going tonight?"

"Out."

He growled disapprovingly at her, "Out. Where?"

"To dinner, with a friend. And I swear, if I find out that you were listening in on our conversation, or even if one of your goonies is following us, I'll castrate you. And I will make sure it's off the clock." She stood and went to move around him to go out the door, since it was getting late anyways, but he grabbed her arm.

"You will do well not to tell me what to do. There will be one man following you, and I swear, on my honor, that he will not have an ear piece. There will be no one listening to your conversation, but I will not allow you to go out unprotected."

Kagome nodded, slightly shocked at his outburst, "Alright, but only one guy. I swear, if I find out that you put more after me, I will hold true to my promise of castration. No amount of hiding could save you then."

_But I can't spell it out for you,_

_no it's never gonna be that simple_

_no I can't spell it out for you._

Kagome sighed happily and searched her closet for the best thing for meeting sango in. She hadn't seen Sango in weeks, and it was just what she needed to relax herself and forget about all her problems for just one night. Sango was one of the few people who knew about her relationship with Naraku.

Kagome pulled out a pair of hip huger blue jeans and a green blouse with a flowing hem and sleeves. She moved over to her computer and turned up the music. Smiling she let her wet hair down from the towel and danced around in her bra and undies, getting ready for the night.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Inuyasha sat in his office and stared at the small piece of paper in his hand. Written on the paper was a ten digit number. Rin's number. The interview had gone great, she was the perfect candidate for the job. She was also an amazing person. They had spent almost an hour talking after the interview was over, and in the end she had given him her phone number.

_Flashback_

_Rin giggled lightly and grabbed a pen a small slip of paper off his desk. She smiled sweetly at him._

_"I know you probably already have it, especially since I put it on my resume, but I wanted you to personally have my number. I really enjoyed talking with you today and I would love to do it again sometime. Call me whenever you want to."_

_Inuyasha nodded and accepted the slip of paper, smiling slightly and nodding. He walked her to his door and let her out, kissing her hand in farewell. _

_End Flashback_

Now he sat behind his desk, staring at the odd shaped piece of paper and wondering when he should call her. Not too soon, or she would think he was desperate, but not too late, because then she would think he wasn't really interested. _Kami, dating is so intense…Oh! Maybe I can ask Kagome for help._ He grinned, suddenly coming up with a plan. He would ask Kagome for help about when to call Rin, and then ask her to help plan his date. Inuyasha stood up and gathered his things, planning on putting it into action as soon as possible.

_If you just realized what I just realized_

_then we'd be perfect for each other_

_then we'd never find another_

_Just realized what I just realized_

_we'd never have to wonder if_

_we missed out on each other now._

Kagome stepped out of her car smiling. She was really excited about seeing Sango tonight. Their usual place was a sushi bar in the upper part of Tokyo. They had been meeting there for years, especially when Kagome needed someone to talk to. Her grin spread even wider when she walked into the bar and saw Sango sitting in a booth in the corner already. She was always early for everything. She then spotted the man Sesshoumaru had introduced her to earlier that day, the man who was watching her. She avoided looking at him too long because Sesshoumaru had warned her that if he was too noticeable than someone might know that he was sent to guard her. She smiled at Sango as she approached her table. Sango stood and wrapped her up in a hug. Kagome hugged her back tightly and smiled at her.

"Come on, sweetie. Lets Talk."

They sat down, and, after ordering their drinks, Kagome began to tell her tale.

"Well, about a week or two ago Naraku and I fought, and he beat me a lot harder than normal. When I got ready for work that morning I knew that there was no way I was going to be able to hide it, so when Inuyasha called me to his office, I wasn't really surprised. He told me that he would get me out of there and that he knew someone who could help. He took me to meet his brother, Sesshoumaru. I've told you about him before," Kagome paused while Sango nodded, and took a sip of her tea, "Well, he agreed to help me, since he loathes Naraku, being competeing companies and all. Since that day I've been living in Sesshoumaru's home, which is why you haven't heard from me recently. He's been keeping me busy, promoted me to his personal assistant too. Anyway, I told you about those dreams I've been having right?" Sango nodded again and Kagome continued, "Well, I continued to have them while I was there, and I figured out who he is."

Sango stared at her wide eyed, "So? Whats the problem?"

Kagome hesitated for a moment, then shook her head and continued, "The problem is that Sesshoumaru is the guy from my dreams. Sesshoumaru is my boss. I don't even know what he honestly thinks of me. I mean, he's helpin me, but that doesn't really mean anything because he could just be doing it to get back at Naraku. And... I think I may be in love with him. And that is bad!!"

Sango just stared at her for a moment before bursting out laughing.

Kagome glared at her, and ran numerous ways to kill her brutally through her mind. "Its not funny."

Sango pressed a hand to her stomach and her laughter died down, "Yes it is. Kagome, remember how he acted in those dreams, how kind he was? Well, doesn't it go to show that he would act like that in real life. I mean seriously, he loved you then, and he didn't know who you were. What makes you think he wont love you now? Why should it change? Take Romeo and Juliet for instance. They still loved each other, even when they found out the other was a hated enemy. Of course, they both died, but that was just messed up timing, thats all. You won't know what will happen until you try."

Kagome nodded and smiled at her friend, "I knew there was a reason that you were my best friend."

"Yeah, now I think I'll kick your ass. Anyways, I've got a few questions for you."

Kagome looked at her confused, "Alright, ask away."

"Who is that guy that keeps staring at you? He's been sitting there since before I got here."

Kagome looked at her, perplexed, "Well...um... Sesshoumaru sent him to watch over me, just in case Naraku showed up or something. He didnt want me to go out tonight, but I told him I was going, whether or not he liked it."

Sango stared at her, "So you've got like a personal guard?"

Kagome nodded, "I guess you could put it that way. He's got people watching my family and all of my friends, including you. He doesn't want any of you to be in danger because he meddled in my business, not that Naraku could do anything to him. He is far too powerful."

Sango nodded, "I think so too. Well, I actually have to go. I'm supposed to meet Miroku after this. We're going to the movies."

Kagome smiled at her, "Thats cute. So he finally asked you out. Good, I was about to light a fire under his ass. He's been talking to me about it for a while now."

"Yeah, well, this is our second date. He asked me out last week too. I tried to call you but your phone was off."

"Sorry about that," Kagome grinned sheepishly, "I had some billing problems."

"Excuses, excuses. Oh well, I gotta run. I'll see ya later, Kags. Call me and let me know what you're gonna do."

Kagome stood and hugged Sango, "You know I will."

They parted ways, waving and Kagome laid some money out on the table for the drinks they had. She gathered up her purse and made her way out the door and to the parking lot. Her step slowed slightly when a shiver ran up her back. She turned to look behind her, but there was no one there. Facing forward again, she began to walk towards the parking lot, only to run into someone. She backed away fearfully, not wanting to look up. Afraid of who she might see. Slowly her eyes worked their way up, past the pair of slacks and the white button up shirt. She met a pair of crimson eyes and gasped, backing away, frightened.

"Hello Kagome."

_If you just realize what I just realized_

_then we'd be perfect for each other_

_then we'd never find another_

_Just realize what I just realized_

_we'd never have to wonder_

_Just realize what I just realized_

_If you just realize what I just realized_

_OoOoOOo_

_missed out on each other now_

_missed out on each other now_

_Realize, realize_

_realize, realize_

Sesshoumaru slammed his fist onto the desk when he read the message he had just read. His retainer, Jaken, jumped in fear, wondering what was wrong with his master. Sesshoumaru grabbed his phone and dialed his brother.

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

Ri--

"Moshi, Moshi."

"Inuyasha you need to get over here, right now." Sesshoumaru practically growled.

"Why? Whats wrong?" Inuyasha's worried tone carried across the phone line.

"Kagome has been kidnapped... by Naraku."

He listened as his brother yelled in rage and waited for him to calm.

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Sesshoumaru hung up the phone and then cradled his head in his hands. What was he going to do?

_Kagome..._

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for taking so long with this one. I know its not very long either, but its the best I could do for now. I don't know when I'll be able to use the computer again because I busted the screen on my so its useless. I have to use the one at my mom's office and I don't get up here very often. I've been trying to use my sisters, but she only lets me have it occasionally, and she leaves next week anyways. I'm getting my car back this week so maybe I'll be able to make it up here more often, but I have to get a second job soon to pay bills. I'm gonna be pretty busy. I'll still try to get more up, It'll be more drawn out though. I'm trying really hard. Anyway, I'll have then next chapter up as soon as I figure out what I'm gonna do with it... yikes!

**REVIEW RESPONSES:** Thank you everyone that reviewed. I'll respond to them next chapter because I don't really have time right now. Anyways THANKS!!


	6. Away From The Sun

Kagome's nose crinkled as the smells of rotting fish reached it. Naraku had kidnapped her and taken her to a warehouse on the coast. She snickered at his stupidity. Sesshoumaru would be coming for her, along with Inuyasha and Inutaisho. _He is in for a world of pain_. The sound of shoes approaching echoed off the walls and she turned as much as she could to face the newcomer. Her eyes narrowed in disgust at Naraku.

"Naraku you bastard, let me go. You just wait. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Inutaisho will be here soon, and you will be done for." Kagome strained against the chains attached to the wall behind her. She growled in frustration when the ropes didn't give.

Naraku chuckled evilly at her frustration and kneeled in front of her, running his fingers along her jaw line. She snapped her teeth at him, nipping one of his fingers, causing him to draw back. Unfortunately, this earned her a hard slap and she whimpered from the pain.

He smiled at her deviously, "Yes, he will come for you, your precious Sesshoumaru, but when he finds you, he will no longer want you."

_It's down to this_

_I've got to make this life make sense_

_Can anyone tell what I've done_

_I miss the life_

_I miss the colors of the world_

_Can anyone tell where I am_

Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance at his brother's never-ending stupidity, it knew no bounds. "Inuyasha, we cannot just go barging in there. If we do, then they will harm her. We must think this through and be rational. Let Naraku be the irrational one."

Inutaisho nodded, "Sesshoumaru is right Inuyasha. We must be careful. We all care about Kagome, and none of us want her to be harmed."

Inuyasha grunted and crossed his arms stubbornly, admitting defeat. Inutaisho turned his attention to his older, more rational son and gave him a questioning look, asking him silently what he thought they should do. Sesshoumaru nodded, understanding the silent request and began to think up a plan. It would have to be smart, and fast.

Sesshoumaru silently prayed that Kagome was alright. He was not going to lose her after he had just found her.

_Cause now again I've found myself so far down_

_Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place_

_I'm so far down away from the sun again_

_Away from the sun again_

Kagome winced, her cheeks throbbing from Naraku's beatings, her wrists and ankles rubbed raw from being bound, and her back also raw from lashings with a whip. But she wouldn't give Naraku the satisfaction of knowing that she was in pain. She would not cry out, and she would deny him that which he wanted most: Her surrender. She would continue to defy him until Sesshoumaru arrived or until she was dead, either way.

Naraku chuckled evilly, "When will you give up little miko? Your precious Sesshoumaru will never come for you."

When Kagome's eyes widened in shock he let out a barking laughter, "What you thought I didn't know about him? My dear little petunia, I know _everything_. I thought you'd have figured that out by now."

Kagome glared at Naraku and spit at him. "I don't care if you know about Sesshoumaru. I love him and there is nothing you can do about it!" She gasped and shut her mouth rapidly. She stared at him in horror and mentally berated herself for her stupidity.

Naraku chuckled, stroking her cheek, "Thank you, my dear. If you hadn't told me that, I don't know what I would have done."

_I'm over this_

_I'm tired of livin' in the dark_

_Can anyone see me down here_

_The feeling's gone_

_There's nothing left to lift me up_

_Back into the world I know_

Inuyasha glanced at his brother, increasingly aware of the waves of rage rolling from his aura. He laid his arm on his shoulder and felt him tense up. When he glanced his way, he smiled lightly.

"Don't worry, Maru. She'll be alright, Kagome's a survivor. She would never give up."

Sesshoumaru nodded briskly at his younger brother and turned his attention back to the building they were approaching. They had to be careful and focused. If even the slightest thing went wrong then Naraku could get word of them being there and all their work would have been for nothing. Sesshoumaru's ears twitched as the sounds of Kagome's pain reached them. His eyes bled red and a low growl escaped his throat. Inuyasha glanced back at his brother and swore under his breath.

"Damnit Sesshoumaru. If you keep this up I'll have to send you back to the house. Now calm down. You can kill Naraku when we get our hands on him."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath, blocking out Kagome's whimpers of pain, no matter how hard it was, and when he opened them again, they were their normal golden color. He nodded at his brother, "Let us continue."

_And now again I've found myself so far down_

_Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place_

_I'm so far down away from the sun_

_That shines to light the way for me to find my way back into the arms_

_That care about the ones like me_

_I'm so far down away from the sun again_

Kagome glanced around hopefully, searching for some possible escape route. On the far side of the room, across from her was a door, but she know that trying to escape through it would be useless. Her miko powers let her know that there were two youkai on the other side. Although she could tell that they weren't very powerful, she knew that she couldn't take them on alone. She sighed in resignation and sat back in the corner she was chained to. Naraku had decided that the ropes weren't good enough and instead, chained her to a wall, like a common criminal. Her chances of escape were getting slimmer every moment that Sesshoumaru didn't show up. She felt the heat of her tears building up behind her eyes and hastily pushed them back. This wasn't the time for tears. This was the time to stay strong, for herself, for her family, and for Sesshoumaru.

_It's down to this_

_I've got to make this life make sense_

_And now I can't tell what I've done_

_And now again I've found myself so far down_

_Away from the sun that shines to light the way for me_

_And now again I've found myself so far down_

_Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place_

Kagome jumped out of her musings when she heard the guards shouting. They were cursing and yelling at someone or something in the hallway. The sharp sound of a sword slicing through flesh had her frightened and she tried to sink deeper into the corner she was chained to.

When Inuyasha burst through the door, brandishing a large fang-like sword, followed by Sesshoumaru, who was also brandishing a sword, she could have laughed with relief.

She crawled forward as far as she could while Inuyasha took care of the rest of the guards. Sesshoumaru approached her. "Thank the Kami's you guys are here," She gasped suddenly, "What happened to Naraku?"

Sesshoumaru busted one of the shackles off of her foot, "Naraku has been disposed of. You must never fear him again." He reached and busted the other one of as well.

Kagome looked at him and stood, "Sesshoumaru, there is something that I need to tell y--"

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome to him and caught her lips in a searing kiss. Kagome's legs turned to jelly under her and she clung to Sesshoumaru, kissing him back with a passion that could be rivaled. When they parted, Kagome was gasping for air and Sesshoumaru was smirking in arrogant male triumph. He leaned down to where his mouth was beside her ear, "Do not worry, Rashi. I know."

Behind them Inuyasha gagged, "GEEZ!! Why don't you two get a room or something? I don't need to see that stuff."

Sesshoumaru leaned down and hooked his arm under her leg, carrying her bridal style from the building, and ignoring Inuyasha's immature remarks. Kagome held him closely and smiled in joy.

_I'm so far down away from the sun_

_That shines to light the way for me to find my way back into the arms_

_That care about the ones like me_

_I'm so far down away from the sun again_

**A/N:** Hey guys, I know its been a looooonnnnnggggg time since I updated and I'm really sorry. I've been uber busy trying to earn enough money to pay off my bills. I've also been having like a shit load of writers block, up until tonight thank god!! Anyways there it was and I hope you like it. I will have another chapter, because we need to know what happened to Naraku, and what will happen with Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

**To those of you who reviewed to my chapter 4, I thank you:**

kouga's older woman yumi2482

B.D. Gerretson tai

jac80 Alternative Angel

sesshyssiter KACE19

demon-descended mia1837

terrie-tails SexyDemonGirl5000

kashiangel07 Tokio Hotel Cutie

**And I definitely wont forget those who reviewed chapter 5:**

yakunantenshi Liesha

ObSeSsEd WiTh ROXAS Theloverofthe3inu's4ever

Alternative Angel chelsea34

terrie-tails kashiangel07

Welshteen Tokio Hotel Cutie

tai KACE19

jac80 yumi2482


	7. Author's Note Important, Please Read

Hey guys!

I know its been a while since I updated, but I wanted ya'll to know that there is another chapter coming. I was in a bit of a financial rut and I couldn't concentrate on anything but work for a while. I didn't have any creative juices flowing. But I've started working on fixing my problems and I'm gonna try to have another chapter up for you guys within the next week or two. I know its still a bit of a wait, but I've been super busy and I don't have a computer or a laptop at my house right now. I've only got limited access to the internet, but I will work as hard as I can to get out the next chapter. Now I'm gonna ask that you guys not report this as an authors note, and not a chapter. It'll be replaced by the actual chapter whenever I get it written, so it wont be here very long anyways. Well, I'll catch ya'll later. Gotta get some ideas going. Later,

Sakura


	8. Iris

Chapter 7

_ And I'd give up forever to touch you__  
__'Cause I know that you feel me somehow__  
__You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be__  
__And I don't want to go home right now_

Kagome slipped out of the sliding back door, shutting it quietly behind her, and strode quietly down the steps, across the yard, stopping by the poolside. She stood silently, admiring the sight of the setting sun. The brilliant shades of red, orange, purple, blue, and yellow shinning off the still water of the pool, and onto the scenery around her gave it a mystical look. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the fresh country air, reveling in the way it made her lungs tingle in pleasure. Her eyes opened slowly and her lips curved into a smile. She jumped at the feel of someone's hand settling on her shoulder, and turned to see who it was.

"Kami, chichioya, you scared me." She laid her hand over his and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I did not mean to frighten you. I just wanted to see how you were."

"I'm fine," she mumbled, looking away and hoping he didn't sense the small lie in her words.

He laid his hand on her back, leading her to a bench, and gave her a stern look, "Tell me the truth. What troubles you?"

Kagome shook her head and looked off into the distance, "It's not a big deal... I just have a decision to make and I'm not sure what to do."

"Well, maybe I can help. He is my son, after all."

Kagome gasped and stared intensely at Inutaisho, "How did you..."

"You forget that I'm a parent, I know everything." He smiled warmly at her, "Besides, didn't I tell you that you two would be together."

Kagome shook her head at him and let out a small laugh, "You sneaky old man. I should have known you were plotting something."

"Old? Kagome, I am not old... Well, maybe I am, but still. Tell me what you are so worried about."

_And all I can taste is this moment__  
__And all I can breathe is your life__  
__'Cause sooner or later it's over__  
__I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me__  
__'Cause I don't think that they'd understand__  
__When everything's made to be broken__  
__I just want you to know who I am_

Kagome sighed and moved away from him to stand in the middle of the small clearing they had sat in. She stared up at the darkening sky and admired the moon silently, while trying to find a way to put what she had to say. She was silent for a long time before turning to her surrogate father and smiling a teary smile.

"What if he doesn't want me?" Her voice cracked halfway through the question, and by the end she was in hysterical tears.

Inutaisho pulled her to him and patted her back reassuringly. She clutched to him, and let out all of her worry and frustration in the form of her tears. He waited patiently, rubbing her back and whispering words of encouragement, while her tears slowed, before finally stopping. Her eyes were red and puffy from her tears, and she sniffled, wiping them away from her face before smiling at him.

"Sorry about that. I know it's stupid to think that he wouldn't want me, but I can't help but fear it. After all he's done for me, I feel like I owe him something."

"Kagome, you know that everything Sesshoumaru did for you is because he cares for you. Not because he felt obligated. Maybe you shouldn't be talking to me about this. Maybe you should be talking to him."

"Oh, kami, I couldn't. I would feel so awkward. No, I couldn't."

"Kagome, go to him. Well, actually, he's coming here. Just talk to him. It will all work out in the end." Inutaisho winked at her before disappearing in the direction of the house.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming__  
__Or the moment of truth in your lies__  
__When everything feels like the movies__  
__Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive___

_And I don't want the world to see me__  
__'Cause I don't think that they'd understand__  
__When everything's made to be broken__  
__I just want you to know who I am_

Kagome turned from where he disappeared and said a quick pray to the kamis, asking for strength. Moments later Kagome felt the tingling of eyes watching her. Out of the corner of her eyes she watched Sesshoumaru move to stand beside her. She moved her eyes back to the horizon and waited for him to speak first. They stood in patient silence for some time before Sesshoumaru shifted.

"Kagome," He began slowly, "I want you to know that I am here if you want me. But, if it is your will, I shall not bother you again."

Kagome let out a shocked gasp, surprised at first. In seconds her surprise turned into anger. She turned and punched him in the arm. His shocked face turned to her, and she slapped him. Immediately afterwards, however, she grabbed his cheeks and kissed him. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling her flush against him, the sting in his cheek all but forgotten as they embraced passionately. Kagome's mind was in a swirl around her. She was finally kissing her dream man, and it was wonderful. Slowly tears began to roll down her cheeks, but they were tears of joy. When Sesshoumaru felt them he pulled away from her and wiped them from her cheeks. She smiled up at him.

"Silly Sesshoumaru..." She sighed, "All I've ever wanted was you."

Sesshoumaru smiled and pulled her close, placing a kiss upon the crown of her head, "Then you shall have me, always."

She smiled against his chest, "Always."

_And I don't want the world to see me__  
__'Cause I don't think that they'd understand__  
__When everything's made to be broken__  
__I just want you to know who I am___

_I just want you to know who I am__  
__I just want you to know who I am__  
__I just want you to know who I am_

_ EL FIN!!!(THE END)_

A/N: So, I know ya'll wont be happy, but this is the end of my story. I've gotten really distracted, and haven't been able to write like I used to, so thats it. I know its short and lame, but maybe one day I'll re-write it. But not any time soon. Well, I hope you like it


End file.
